


【授权翻译】Let the Water Rise 任水上升

by YTyuzhihan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTyuzhihan/pseuds/YTyuzhihan
Summary: 之后Dean回想起来，他近乎能确定Castiel离开的那天下雨了。尽管实际上，雨是在那之后才下的。Castiel走的那天天空中没有云，那金色的阳光让Dean感到了由内而外的温暖。而他走得毫无征兆，像是一道晴空霹雳。当他把背包丢进英帕拉时，天空正在下雨；当他驶上州际公路时，天空正在下雨；当他开过了州界时，天空依然在下雨。Dean一直在开车，雨也一直在下，于是他打开了雨刷器，望着雨点滑下前窗的玻璃，闪瞬而逝，映入灰暗的天空。他一直在想着，这不可能发生的，这就是不可能。





	【授权翻译】Let the Water Rise 任水上升

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let the waters rise.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170166) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



> 那七天一过，洪水就临到地上了。——《创世纪》7:10

       之后Dean回想起来，他近乎能确定Castiel离开的那天下雨了。尽管实际上，雨是在那之后才下的。Castiel走的那天天空中没有云，那金色的阳光让Dean感到了由内而外的温暖。而他走得毫无征兆，像是一道晴空霹雳。

 

       在这之前他们甚至都没有吵架。没什么能让他回想起然后说，哦对，就是因为这个。一切都结束了。Dean闭眼时Castiel正与他相依，Dean醒来后他就不见了，接着Dean坐起身，环顾四周，在旅店房间里寻找Castiel的外套，他的车钥匙，他的钱包，而它们都不见了。Castiel不在这儿了，他就这样消失了。Dean一直在想，不断地不断地想着，这不可能，这是不可能发生的。

 

       Castiel走了，天空放晴，而Dean对这一切都没有半点预感。他没有料到这突兀的离别，他没有料到这骤降的阴雨；他没能从他左手老旧的断骨或是他十五年前废掉的膝盖中得到预兆，他没能从他那一到雨天就会跛着的伤残腿骨中得到预兆。什么都没有发疼，直到后来，每一处旧伤又都一齐痛了起来，一齐烧灼着宣告着回归。

 

       当他把背包丢进英帕拉时，天空正在下雨；当他驶上州际公路时，天空正在下雨；当他开过了州界时，天空依然在下雨。Dean一直在开车，雨也一直在下，于是他打开了雨刷器，望着雨点滑下前窗的玻璃，闪瞬而逝，映入灰暗的天空。他一直在想着，这不可能发生的，这就是不可能。

 

* * *

 

       Dean浑身疼痛。而他做了他唯一知道能做的事：他不停歇地，无止尽地开着车。当他瞥向后视镜时，他能看到地平线上压着厚厚的乌云。

 

       他在南达科他州的休伦市停下过夜。他在标间的床边坐下，打开电视。他听着天气预报员说从这里到西海岸一带都是阴雨天气，他的双手清理着他的手枪，眼睛盯着电视机闪烁的屏幕，但他其实在想，不断地不断地想着，这就是终点了吗？这就是最后一次了吗？这就是最后一晚，这就是他最后一次亲吻我的脸颊了吗？难道昨晚就是我们最后一次睡在同一张床上了吗？难道那就是我们最后一次——

 

       他摇了摇头，垂下眼睛看着他的双手，他那双疲惫，疼痛的手。他与Castiel在一起时，他便总是处于这种最后一次的感觉中，所以这次也没什么需要大惊小怪的。这样的情形他以前也经历过。两周前在他那黎巴嫩的家中，他曾躺在床上，倾听着Castiel收拾包裹的声音。那时Castiel清早就要出发，与一对猎人在德克萨斯州南部会面，而Dean那时就想过，这是否就是他们最后一次在这个房间里度过的时光。当你有着这样的生活时，你就会时常去想这些事情。你总是会在想，你到底还有多少剩下的时间。

 

       那时，他曾想说些像是照顾好自己这类的话，好让Castiel知道，Dean希望他能安全回来，知道Dean有时也会为他担忧。但Castiel已经拉上了他那老旧的灰色帆布包，把它甩上肩膀。继而，当他看着他站在Dean的房间门廊，看着他按上了门把手，Dean便又失去了这样做的勇气。他那时想着，这会不会就是他最后一次像这样看着Castiel，而他又不想知道答案。

 

       但现在，他想知道。他必须知道，好让他继续他的生活。

 

       他打开了手机，然后把它握在手里。他的确能轻易地打开Castiel手机的GPS，追踪他的下落，闯入Castiel的旅店房间，然后质问，你我之间是结束了吗？当你就那样离开我时是在开什么玩笑吗？你是真心想要这样的吗？

 

       但他又伸手关了他的手机。他做不到，他就是做不到。他想知道但他无法开口。他从未能向Castiel开口问过任何重要的事情。

 

       今晚的Dean坐立不安。他感到体内有什么潮湿而阴冷的东西在慢慢升腾，但他不想感受到这个，不想去想这个。他不想知道了。于是在第一丝亮光出现时，他就把所有东西扔到英帕拉的后座，接着,Dean不停歇地，无止境地，继续行驶。

 

* * *

 

       十四天来Dean都在路上。

 

       Dean未曾感到时间的流逝。他越过前座，伸手往后面的一个盒子里够，手指在翻找中拿到了他的手机。他已经好几天没有打开它了，从……那时起，他就没有过。也许是时候重新开机了。毕竟你永远也不知道会有谁打电话过来。

 

       他开机。接着显示了一通未接电话，三通未接电话，十五通未接电话。当他打开语音信箱，他的手指都有一点颤抖；自从在他他七岁，Sam三岁时，他们父亲把车门甩上了他的手的那刻起，他左手上的三根手指就一直不太对劲了。他不是故意的，Dean那时说过。这不疼。他那时这样告诉Sam，而Sam用他那双湿漉漉的棕色眼睛看着他，他便伸手抹过弟弟的脸。此时，他的手很疼。那三根手指已经不再能伸直了，每当下雨时，那三根手指总会被他紧紧地攥进手心。Dean也总会在雨天服下几粒强效的泰诺，但都没有什么作用。

 

       是Sam。这些通话都是Sam打来的。他想知道Dean在哪里，于是Dean打了回去，说两天后他会在在鸠河城与他见面。

 

       Sam住宿在城外几英里的地方，但他却与Dean在城中心的一家餐厅见面，还保证了一番这里会有肋眼牛排和早餐。当他一个人穿过餐厅的门时，Sam奇怪地看着他。“Cas呢？”他问道。这让Dean很不耐烦。

 

       “走了。”Dean说。他在Sam挑的卡座坐下，然后拿起了菜单。

 

       Sam微微张嘴。“‘走了’，这是什么意思？”

 

       “意思是他离开了，Sam。”

 

       “离开什么？他不和你猎魔了吗？”Sam迷茫地问着。

 

       “他离开了我。”

 

       “噢。”Sam这样说着。Dean没有将眼睛从菜单上移开。他以为Sam也许在盘算着说些什么，但他什么都没有说。Sam是个好兄弟。他没有对Dean说Castiel会回来的，也没有对Dean说一切都会好起来的。Sam只是叠着一张餐巾纸，什么都没有说。随后服务员过来为他们点餐，端来了他们的饮料，接着Sam开始给他说起一个他正在处理的案子，说是怀特菲什城里有条河，二十多年来都在闹鬼。

 

       “就是在那个小木屋边上的河，”Sam说道，“而且据说那个鬼应该是游荡在郊区的某座桥上，但我找不出到底是哪座。”

 

       “那我来吧。”Dean说。

 

       “你想处理这个？”Sam犹豫地问道，“可你只有一个人。”他指出。

 

       “你不也是吗？”Dean呛声。

 

       接着Sam却稍微笑了一下。“现在不是了。”Sam说。

 

       “噢。”Dean这样说着。Sam给他说了一点关于她的事。她很漂亮，他说着，而且特别聪明，Dean。她还经常为了好玩去爬山。Dean也微笑起来。他感到手臂上起了鸡皮疙瘩，这是在告诉他冷锋即将同雨共降。他告诉Sam他为他感到高兴，然后他们坐在卡座里，看着窗外暴雨降临。

 

       Sam拿着账单。“天气预报怎么说？”Sam问道，“大概多久才会放晴？”

 

       “我怎么知道？”

 

       Sam给他了一个眼神，就像那种，身为弟弟会给的眼神。你知道的嘛，Dean。“你的骨头怎么说？”Sam一本正经地问道，就好像他又成了一个小孩，好像他仍旧信赖着Dean的预报。好像那时他六岁，Dean十岁，他们两个坐在车里，身处又一家旅馆的停车场，等待着爸爸冷静下来再昏睡过去。那时有几条树枝被风吹得不断地敲打着车子的一侧，但Dean轻声说，它们很快就会停下了，最多五分钟。他的手指告诉他不会再需要多久了。Dean紧紧地抱着Sam,举出他那三只弯曲的手指，然后保证了一番风已经在往东吹了，不再吹向他们了；他保证着Sam能够相信他，因为Dean就是对这些事情很灵通。

 

       “它们说最好带把伞。”Dean说道。然后Sam点了点头，好像他依旧信赖着他。

 

* * *

 

   

       雨一直在下，Dean一直在开车。他开始行车北上。怀特菲什的案子并没有那么紧急，Sam不断说着，慢慢来就好。他在给Dean发来关于案子的记录，扫描文件，老旧的报道，以至于每次Dean查看邮件时都会收到一大堆。问题是，Dean，我找不到一个确切的时间，或是一个确切的地点。大部分都只是流传下来的故事。但也许你会走运的，Dean。

 

       是啊，Dean重复道。走运。

 

       路途中，Dean在科罗拉多州的一家旅店歇脚。他坐在房里读了一篇关于山上的回声的报道，接着他驾车去往了别的地方。

 

       几天后，在经过了两个城镇外的一个加油站里，Dean又听说了一些事情。当时他正在给英帕拉加油，而他的手指突然痛了起来，他的膝盖，他的双腿都痛了起来。雨天让他的每个身体部位都发痛。他那已经破了三次皮的小脚趾正在靴子里磨得更破。

 

       他走进了加油站的商店结账，然后听到了当地人的谈话。他们说那山上闹鬼，有些人听到过从岩石间，树林中传出的声音，那种很不自然的声音。他们说那些声音在以一种没人能明白的语言诉说着什么。他们说还有那种灭不掉的火焰，如此这般。

 

       雨水让整片天空阴沉沉的，空气冷而潮湿。但Dean从不喜欢用雨伞，尽管再没道理，他也从来不在英帕拉里放一把伞来以防万一。他只是把大衣举在头顶就跑回了车子。他用手指点开手机，然后告诉Sam他找到了个新案子。

 

       “我有Cas的消息了，”Sam吞吞吐吐地说着，“他——”Dean随即挂了电话。

 

       Sam又打给了他。

 

       “Cas现在和你就隔了一个镇。”Sam开门见山。

 

       Dean想都没想就踩下了刹车。“Sam——”

 

       “我一直和他有联系的。”Sam说着，“我一直在帮他处理一个案子。现在他就在你边上了，所以，我就想，我得告诉你。”

 

       “你们一直有联系？”

 

       “Dean，”Sam说着，“我只是——看着你这个样子真的让人很难受，看着他这样也让人很难受。他毕竟也是我的朋友啊。”

 

       Dean说，“行，随便了。”

 

       Dean继续行驶，他把车速降到了标准速度。车窗上的雨刮器一直在刮来刮去，但雨水还是让道路变得很难看清。他面前的车辆都纷纷从路上的积水上驶过，溅起更多水花。

 

       正当他手忙脚乱的时候，他刚好就开到了城镇边缘。有人群聚集在进城的公路边，那里还停着警车，围起了遮拦带。Dean意识到，他现在刚好在一座山脚下。他能看到远处高空低悬着厚实的乌云。不，那是烟雾。即使是在这种雨天，仍有熊熊火焰燃起，映亮了这一侧的山。而就在那里，在那人群中，他看见了一件棕色的大衣和一头深色的头发。

 

       他想都没想就踩下了刹车。那不是他，他这样告诉自己。那从不会是他。他曾年复一年地经历这种情况，年复一年地，每当视线中闪过一件棕黄大衣时，他都会再看上几眼确认；年复一年地每当这个画面出现时，他的心脏总像是要突然跳出胸脯一样。他曾经向Sam解释过这种感受，这种奇迹发生时的感受。他告诉Sam每当什么糟糕的，或者神奇的事情发生时，它便会改变你的内心。你会在余生不断地寻求那个在你所见所做的事情中，在你所去的地方都会存在的东西。你会不断地寻求它。你会不断地试图去理解它。

 

       他不由自主地再看了两眼，他从来都是这样。他都可以听见自己清晰的脉动了。他看了又看。这几乎从不会是他的，几乎从不是。但今天，Dean走运了。

 

        他在犯罪现场边上缓缓停车，接着稍稍眨了眨眼睛，好适应那些车前窗上的雨珠反射过来的亮光。Castiel肯定已经认出他了，因为他开始与一个警察握了握手，点头告别，然后走向这里。

 

        Castiel走到了Dean的车边。Dean摇下车窗，在扑面而来的水花中眨了眨眼睛。“嘿。”他终于说道。

 

       Castiel眯了眯眼睛。有雨水顺着Castiel的发丝滑下，然后流过了他的大衣领子。“嘿。”Castiel也说道，“你来这里做什么？”

 

       “看来我们找到了同一个案子。”Dean说。他环顾四周，在那群黑白的警车间寻找一辆老式的淡金漆的车子，但他没有找到。“你的车呢？”

 

       “还在警局里。我和副警长一起来的。”

 

       “看出来了。你打不打算告诉我这里都发生了什么？”Dean问。

 

       “这是我的案子，Dean。”

 

       “也是我的。”

 

       Castiel说，“这先是我的。你都不应该来这里的。”他擦了擦脸上的雨水，皱着眉。

 

       而这让他胸腔中有股沉重的感觉，就仿佛是一团黑云低低地压在空中。“进车，”Dean总算说道，“你都湿透了。”

 

       在回旅店的途中，Castiel都没有看他一眼。他全程看着窗外，但外面也为什么好看的，只有一片从这里延到加利福尼亚的连绵阴霾。Dean看不出他在想什么。他总是会小心对待Castiel的心情。当Castiel嘴角上扬，仿佛要微笑的时候，他能看出这是他兴奋的样子；当Castiel的眼神飘过他，好像他都不在那里的时候，他能看出这是Castiel迷茫的样子，就好像失去了什么Dean无法言说的东西。他知道这两种心情之间的所有心情，他能看出所有Castiel的情绪。因此他以为，当Castiel不开心的时候，他是能看出来的。Dean真的以为他是能看出来的。

 

       他对他们之间的这种沉默都不再感到陌生了，因为这种沉默总是存在着。Dean经不住想，不应该是这样的。当你终于在连续几周的离别后见到了你深爱的人，事情不应该是这样发展的。我们应该是在笑，在亲吻，在拥抱对方。而不是这样，安静而畏于触碰地坐在彼此身旁。他应该是在吻着我的脖子，而我应该是在说着，别分散我开车的注意力啊。而不是像现在这样。我宁愿我们是在做别的任何事情，而不是像现在这样。

 

       也许他得说些什么。也许他得来当那个打破沉默的人。Dean特别想问，你为什么那样做？你为什么离开了我？是我不够好吗？还是别的什么原因？是我做错了什么吗？也许事情其实不是我想的那样。也许你不是这个意思。也许这一切只是什么该死的误会罢了。

 

       他真的都快问出口了。但Dean从来都是个懦弱的胆小鬼。他终究什么都没有说。

 

* * *

 

       那天晚上Dean独自躺下，聆听着雨水落在屋顶上的声音。雨从早到晚地下着，当Dean又独自醒来时，雨仍未停。雨连续不断，Dean却一点都不在意了。他一直躺在床上，听着雨声。

 

       再次醒来时，他推开了被子，跌跌撞撞地走向窗户拉开窗帘。外面仍在下雨，飘着层轻薄的水雾。他的目光在旅店房间外搜索着，望向那辆林肯大陆应该停在的位置。可它不在哪儿，于是他开始不停地想，这不对，不可能就这么结束了，这不是真的。但Castiel早已离去。

 

* * *

 

       Dean一直开着车。他已经分不清时间了。他在一个内华达州的房间里闭上了眼睛，三天后Castiel走了，当他睁眼后却已经是四个月了。来到了怀特菲什镇后，从开始下雨到现在，这是他第一次感到头脑清醒。

 

       他跛着脚，努力地绕着小木屋走了一圈。腿痛又开始发作了，这痛得令他很难到处走动。Dean从未想过这或许是因为老年，也没有想过心脏病还或是关节炎。他从不给自己这样的理由。他全身心与恶魔们、小神祇和末日斗争，把自己作为一把武器一般投入进去，逼着自己在枪林弹雨中如一面厚盾那般坚硬，却从未想过他付出的代价可能并不是生命那般简单。他从不知道，只是带着这一身的战伤生活下去也能这么的痛。

 

       Sam打电话过来约他一起去猎魔。是吸血鬼，Dean，他哄着，就好像这会是什么享受。Dean拒绝了。我不再查案子了，Sam。不查了。我现在动一动都痛。

 

       “你的骨头疼？”Sam问。

 

       对，Dean说。所有骨头，浑身都痛。Sam，我真的去不了。

 

       “气压太低了。”Sam安慰着，一副他也了解的样子。“你在这个季节留在蒙大拿州真的不太走运。不过总归雨会停的，到时候你就好了。”

 

       Dean告诉Sam他说的没错，雨会停的，不可能一直下下去的。

 

* * *

 

       一天晚上，Castiel打电话来了。

 

       Dean没有马上接通。

 

       他坐在那里望着手里的电话，然后想，我不该接。他说过一切都已经结束了，我也相信了他，该死的。但是Dean是个懦弱的胆小鬼。他必须得知道Castiel究竟想对他说些什么。即使这也许只是他喝醉酒不小心按到了，即使也许只是关于正经工作，关于什么鬼魂或者食尸怪。他必须得知道。

 

       我需要你。Castiel这么说着。

 

       Dean是个懦弱的胆小鬼，于是他出发了。

 

* * *

 

       他与Castiel在斯波坎市外的一座小城里见面了。现在没下雨，但Dean的手在发痛。他只比雨来得早了一点儿，Dean能感到它正赶来，慢慢逼近。

 

       Castiel在小城内主道上的一家餐馆里等他。Dean走进时，门发出了叮当的声响。他看向餐馆后面，看见一个窗边的套座里，Castiel黑色的头顶前摆着张报纸。

 

       “天气预报怎么说？”他问Castiel。

 

       Castiel读报纸时皱着眉。“上面说多云，”他报告道，但Dean弯起了手指，攥着拳头。

 

       “要下雨了。”Dean说。

 

       “这上面说今天在斯波坎只有十分之一的几率会有降雨。”

 

       “不吧，”Dean说着，拉开了他的大衣拉链，“还是要下雨的。”

 

       “你怎么知道？”Castiel听起来很好奇。

 

       “我就是知道。”

 

       “但你到底是怎么知道的呢？”

 

       Dean耸了耸肩。“我的手有感觉，”他说，“骨头断的地方就能感觉到。”他总对Sam这么说，而Sam也总会相信。但事实不是这样的。不仅仅是他的骨头能感觉到，他的眼后也能感到雨水的来临，像是一场头痛的开端。每当天空即将放晴时，他都能感到心脏的舒缓。他能感到灰蒙蒙的天空与水雾像是他手臂上鸡皮疙瘩那般起伏。

 

       “噢。”Castiel说道。他仍旧皱着眉头，“我以为你不会来的。”

 

       “你都叫了，”Dean说，“你叫我来了。”他觉得越来越冷了。在漫长的驾车中，他一直认为，Castiel会想和他说些重要的事情。像是他们之间的事，像是为什么他离开了一次又一次。但是Castiel只是坐在那儿，聊着天气，就好像他只是需要在猎魔时多一双手帮他扶着猎枪，就好像谁来都无所谓。

 

       “我有个案子，”Castiel说着停了停，“我在找一件东西。”

 

       “而你需要我来帮你找。”

 

       “对。”

 

       “Sam的视力比较好。”

 

       Castiel现在对他皱着眉头了。“我需要的是你。”

 

       Dean说道，“你的案子是什么？你觉得又是天使在作祟吗？”

 

       “我不确定。也许吧。”

 

       “是关于在受难的天使吗，就像另外那个？”

 

       “如果不是天使，”Castiel说道，“那就是别的。但的确，是在受难的什么东西。每当有人在承受痛苦时，不可思议的事情就会发生。”

 

       Dean不停地捏着他的手指。他浑身都在痛。“你最好带把雨伞。”Dean建议道。

 

       Castiel眯起眼睛看向了天空。“会下雨？”他怀疑地问着，但Dean能感到，那种缓慢的疼痛从他的眼后蔓延到了全身。

 

       下雨了。

 

* * *

 

       Castiel带他去了一条碧绿的小溪边。

 

       溪水十分清澈，你都能看到河底的岩石和泥沙，看到雨滴撞击着水面。Dean不停地看着。这太清澈了，你都几乎看不见自己的倒影。唯一能看到的只有水里的东西。

 

       “我们在找什么？”他问Castiel。

 

       “找到的时候你就知道了。”Castiel神秘地说。

 

       “天使？”

 

       “有可能。”

 

       Dean不再问了。

 

       “你没感受到什么吗？”Castiel问。

 

       “没你说的那种‘感受’。”Dean说。

 

       Castiel一脚踏进了小溪里。溪水看上去很浅，你会以为水会只到他的膝盖。看起来从水面到水底的石头只有几寸深。可是Castiel继续往前，几步就变得越来越深，一瞬间，水没到了Castiel的肩膀。雨水不断地打在他的脸上，Dean突然间开始害怕了，仿佛就只能这么看着他一点点沉进水里。

 

       “快回来。”他喊道，而有那么一刹那，他觉得也许Castiel是不会回头的。他觉得也许，他就会一直这么走下去，直到他淹入水中，沉进水底。但是Castiel调过头来。

 

       “你看到了吗？”Castiel问。他转身慢慢地走了回来。他只走了一步，溪水就退到了他的腰间，再一步，水面就降到了他的膝盖。“这是不可能发生的事情。这不应该发生的。”

 

       风开始呼啸。Dean把双臂环在胸前。但Castiel即使全身湿透了也似乎没有注意到。

 

       “发生了什么？”Dean问。

 

       “有一个天使在这里自杀了。”

 

       “为什么会有天使这么做？为什么他会想要死？”

        

       “我觉得，”Castiel说道，“我开始明白了。”

 

* * *

 

       他的肩膀都经历了五次脱臼，和一次锁骨骨折，却总还是有种紧绷的感觉。这种感觉时而在冷天到来后会加剧。Dean回忆着Castiel温暖而粗糙的手掌抚摸着他的后背，帮他按摩肩膀。他转眼看了眼Castiel。也许他还能让他帮自己一次。即使他们不再在一起了，还是什么的。但他没有问，他不知道为什么自己没有问。他认为如果Castiel被问了就还是会帮他的。但他做不到。

 

       Castiel把他带回了自己的旅店。Dean没有马上下车。

 

        是你叫我来的。是你想要我来的。所以我们现在到底是什么？”Dean问道。

 

       Castiel神色奇怪地注视着他。“我们是两个人，Dean，我们一直都是。”

 

       两个人。不是在一起的两个人。而是分开的两个人吗？他不敢问。他摇了摇头，端起了手臂。“我只是以为——”这太傻了。他想的太傻了。

 

       Castiel正低头看着自己的手。他的嘴巴张了张，叹了口气。但接着他把手放在了Dean的手肘上，缓缓抚上Dean的手臂，而这就好像是他所需要的邀请一般，他吻上了Dean的脖子。Dean垂下头，让嘴唇抵着Castiel喉咙。他肩膀的僵硬开始缓开，Castiel温暖的手开始探进他的夹克。Dean很高兴。当Castiel搂着他时，他不再感到寒冷了。

 

       他拉着Castiel的手，带着他下了车。他们走上楼，走过Castiel的旅店门廊。他把手伸进Castiel的口袋里拿房门钥匙，而Castiel也没有阻止他。Dean把他拉过房门，拉进房间。他一路拉着 Castiel直到感到小腿后面撞到了床垫，然后他们一起倒下。

 

       Dean的手指伸进了Castiel的牛仔裤裤腰，顺着那温热的皮肤往下，随着另一只手的动作解开了拉链。他把Castiel的性器握在手中，手指上下滑动，直到Castiel喘息着喊出他的名字。就仿佛他真的爱着Dean，还是什么别的。

 

       就像那样，Dean抱着他。Castiel也把手伸向Dean的大腿拥住了他。而就像那样，他们一起进入高潮。

 

       结束以后，Castiel做了件从未做过的事，他垂下了脑袋，与Dean额头贴额头。他的双手捧着Dean的脸，然后抚摸起他的脸颊。就仿佛他真的深爱着Dean。就仿佛他真的知道什么是爱一样。就仿佛，他们从来没有对彼此做过那些可怕的事情。Dean开始想，他从未牵过Castiel的手，即使是在他们做爱后，两个人躺在床上，也没有过。这真是奇怪，他们已经分享了这么多彼此的部分，却没能感到一丝亲近。

 

        Castiel的手指抚摸着他的脸颊，而疼痛就又开始了。Dean在想着，天使，天使们在受难，天使们在死去。如果Castiel肯留下来，他会照顾好他的，看着他，确保任何发生在那些天使身上的事不会发生在他身上。可是Castiel已经在打算离开了。他能从Castiel站起来，扣起裤子和衣服的那副生硬的样子中看出来。他的肩膀在隐隐作痛。Dean能感到寒气袭来，冰冷入骨。

 

       “我很想你。”Dean说道。他能看到自己说话时呼出的气在他们之间飘着。

 

       他们之间隔着冰冷的床单。当Dean俯身去吻Castiel时，他都冷得能感到他嘴唇上的冰渣。

 

       那天Dean一夜不眠，他躺在床的边缘，颤抖着。Castiel就躺在他身边，但Dean努力不去碰到他，自己都不知道为什么。他只知道他得把手臂管好，把腿伸在自己这里；他都不知道Castiel有没有睡着，而他也不想知道。他好冷。他好冷啊。在心底的某个地方，他知道一切都不应该是这样的。这不是你在爱恋中会有的举动。

 

       到了早上，窗户都布满了冰霜。他身上穿着几个月前Dean从托皮卡市的救世军店里买来的那件褪色灰夹克。他的手里拿着钥匙。

 

       “我们不要再这样下去了。”Castiel说着，“我不想要让你这样。这是不对的。我们都没有爱过彼此。我们只是偶尔上床罢了。”

 

       “Cas——”

 

       “我不该打电话给你的。”Castiel说着，“我不该那么做的。我们不会再这么下去了。”

 

* * *

 

       下雨了。从怀特河市，斯威特沃特车站，到米苏拉市，孤松市，一直延到怀特菲什都在下雨。一周，一个月，Castiel都没有再打电话来过。三个月过去了，还是什么动静都没有，Dean很焦虑。他在渴望着，渴望着某个人。他打开了收音机，但那还是太寂静了。而Dean是个胆小鬼，他忍受不了这样的寂静。他一直想，我不想让这一切结束。我不想要没有Castiel在身边的生活。Dean渴望着他，渴望着他床上那个安静的存在，渴望着他的深色头发在长途中靠向副驾驶窗的样子。Dean渴望着在一天的疲累后，他身上能感到Castiel的触碰。

 

       Dean是个懦弱的胆小鬼。他一直都是。Dean给他打了电话。

 

       “告诉我为什么。”他说。

 

       “你说什么？”

 

       “告诉我为什么我们没有相爱。”

 

       “Dean——”

 

       “告诉我，Cas。”

 

       “我不知道什么是爱。”Castiel闷闷地说。

 

       Dean的肩膀蜷起来了一点。Castiel的语气让他感到很陌生，很不舒服。“‘不要再伤害我了，宝贝。’*”Dean说。

 

       “别这样。”

 

       “别哪样？”Dean茫然地问。

 

       “别取笑我。”

 

       “我没在取笑你，天。”

 

       “我是认真地在和你说话。我在认真地告诉你这件事，”Castiel说，“而你一点都不关心。”他听上去——不是愤怒，好像是悲伤。Dean从不觉得自己能把Castiel伤成这样。“Dean，我失去荣光了。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

 

       “你不需要你的荣光。”Dean坚持道，“你这样子就很好了。”

 

       Castiel说，“不，我一点都不好。我没了荣光，我都没有任何能够代替它的东西。”

 

       Castiel和他说，他在担心自己不再有任何情感了，但一方面Dean有他的情感，却都不能说出来。这也许很傻，但他依旧试了，“我很想你。”Dean说着。他都不知道他是不是真心的。也许他根本就不想念Castiel。也许他只是在一切的坏事开始前，做着他们两人的白日梦。

 

       Castiel只回答道，“晚安，Dean。”

 

       那天晚上他坐了起来，磨起了他的小刀。他一不小心划到了手，但是Dean没有出声。他从来都没有。

 

*Baby don’t hurt me.是经典歌曲《What’s Love(什么是爱)》中一句歌词。

 

* * *

 

       四天后，Dean接到了他的电话。

 

       “Dean。”

 

       “你想要什么？”

 

       “我不是故意的。我说过不会再打给你了，我只是想确认一下你是不是没事。”

 

       “为什么你会关心我有没有事？”

 

       “只是确认一下。昨晚你听起来……不太好。”

 

       “我没事。你就想说这些？”

 

       对面顿了一顿。“嗯。”Castiel最终说道。

 

       “再见。”Dean说。

 

       “再见。”

 

       Dean按下了挂断键，然后就在床上坐着。他往窗外看去，外面什么也没有，雨水将玻璃蒙上了一层雾。

 

* * *

 

       “给我讲个故事吧。”当Dean接通时Castiel这么说道。

 

       “为什么你要听故事？”

 

       “我睡不着。”

 

       “我也是。”于是Dean开始有点吞吞吐吐地讲起了故事。他在想着外面的雨，想着窗外劈下的闪电。他告诉Castiel，他母亲葬礼的那天晚上，劳伦斯也下了暴雨。还是三级暴雨，他说。他还记得那天晚上，他还记得他们的家烧毁之后住了五个月的旅馆，他记得镇中的警铃大作，而Sam在噪声中酣然大睡，但Dean从他的儿童床上滑下，跑到他父亲的床边，拉了拉床单角。

 

       爸爸，爸爸。他这么说着，我们不该走了吗？他对Castiel说着，他的父亲只是说，别管它，没事的，然后沉沉睡去。接着Dean把自己的头放在床单下，手指塞在耳朵里，但他依旧能听到警铃。他能听风雨袭来时一条街外玻璃破碎的声音，金属折断的尖锐声响，和一棵大树倒下后片刻的宁静。这都不是真的，他一遍又一遍地告诉自己，这都不是真的，他们伤害不到你的。

 

       他没有想过Castiel会在第二天晚上打电话给他。他询问着Sam的动向。他对Dean说了些自己案子的进展。

 

       “你现在在做什么？”Castiel问。

 

       “我在调查个案子。”Dean告诉他。

 

       Castiel踌躇地说了，“你需要帮忙吗？”

 

       他差一点就要说不了。他不应该这样做，他不应该的。Castiel早就这么说了。但是Dean就是做不到，他没这个勇气。于是他还是说，“来吧，我在那个小屋里。”

 

       随后Castiel回，“这就来。”

 

* * *

 

       几天后雨水稍许停了些。他身上不那么疼了。Dean的脚可以不再跛着走了，他甚至吹着口哨。他都快忘记这个世界在天空不暗的时候是什么样子了。

 

       但当Castiel到来时远处隐隐有一片乌云。Castiel肯定会比暴雨来得早些，他想着，但只是会早一点点。然而，Castiel把车停在屋外砂路上时，天刚刚好又开始放晴了。他注视着Castiel把夹克举在头顶缓缓向小屋跑来。他依旧能看到乌云，但是有种令人愉悦的、金黄而温暖的感觉灌满了全身。也许今天会是个好天。也许雨总算是下完了。也许太阳都会出来。想想也很令人开心。

 

       他带着Castiel进了屋，给他倒了杯水。Castiel慢慢地喝着，当他放下杯子时，杯底的冰块撞在了一块儿。

 

       “是什么案子？”Castiel问道，Dean便递给他了份这几个月来他收集到的各种文件，以及一些Sam陆续寄来的调查。信息还是不太充足。传言在这个郡里有座闹鬼的桥，但是所有来源都各说纷纭，始终没有确定桥在哪里。有些文件说那座桥就在杰克格拉斯路边上，别的说是在格蕾蒂斯路或者旧阿萨道。

 

       Dean指着公路地图。“这里是杰克格拉斯，这里是格蕾蒂斯。不同的路，但都通过了一条河，我们也在这边上。我是打算就这么沿着它绕一绕，直到找到有看上去像的。”

 

       “好……吧。”Castiel拖着调说，“你确定这是个案子吗？”

 

       “也许到头来也没什么，”Dean边收好地图边对他说，“但我也乐意。一起来吗？”

 

       Castiel说，“好。”

 

       Castiel开始导航。他摊开地图，手指顺着那条河在这个郡里的流向往南。“我们先从这一端开始，然后一点点向北。”他建议道。

 

       第一条跨河的路是铂尔曼路。他们一路缓缓行车，没有找到桥。他们接着去了杰克格拉斯路。他们从头开到了尾，这条路与那条河在一个低坡相遇，但没有相交，也没有桥。

       

       在格蕾蒂斯路上却有一座桥。那座桥仍在那里，尽管桥的中段看上去有些腐朽了，木板也有的破有的没了，但也还没摇摇欲坠。Dean把英帕拉停在路边，然后他们坐在车里等待。

 

       根据从当地的青少年那里听来的，Dean给他说了关于这个桥鬼的故事。二十年前有一个男人，他说着，也有一个女人，他们相爱了。但他们大吵了一架，于是男人离开了。那天在下雨，河水太过汹涌，而这个男的想要开过桥去。最终他没能成功。

 

       “那个女的呢？”

 

       她在窗边开着灯等了一整晚。到了早上，Dean说着，她看见门外流来了河水，于是她出去见他。人们说她的身体也漂走了，为了能找到对方。

 

       “真是个悲伤的故事。”Castiel说道，“但这不是真的。”

 

       “你为什么这么说？”

 

       “我们都在这里坐了一整晚了，什么事都没发生。”

 

       “听上去还是很真的，”Dean还是说，“我觉得还是有可能发生过的。”

 

       Castiel抬头看向天空，好像他才是那个能预测天气的人一样。“随你相信好了。”Castiel说着，“但你在追捕的鬼魂并不存在。”雨停了，时不时仍有一两滴雨水落在他的车前窗上。Dean开了雨刮器。他们就这么坐了很久。

 

       之后，Castiel说，“Dean，这里没有闹鬼。”

 

       “我不相信。”Dean说，“总是有鬼的。总归会有。”

 

       “这次没有。”Castiel说。他的语气听起来很确信。

 

       “连一格EMF都没有。”Dean终于说，“他妈的。”

 

       Castiel打开车门走了出去。他踏上了那座桥，把手放在积水上，接着往下看。片刻后，Dean也走上了桥。他们踩在几块已经腐烂的木板上。你都可以伸一条腿下去直接踩进河里。“你说对了。”Dean终于承认，“什么都没有，天啊。我猜那只是个有趣的故事吧。”Dean说着，“不论如何，这桥看上去还是挺像在闹鬼的。”

 

       Castiel看向他。Dean知道那个眼神的意思，但他装作不知道。可是上帝啊，他真的想不知道。

 

       “今晚也不一定是浪费时间。”Castiel说，“Dean，你为什么打电话给我？”

 

       “我说过了，我太想你了。你难道不想我吗？Castiel，我们——”他语无伦次，试图表达自己到底想说什么，“我们之间是有什么的，我们在一起已经很久了。然后你就突然决定一切都结束了，但我还没准备好。”

 

       “今天晚上，你打电话给了我，”Castiel重复着，“Dean，为什么？”

 

       于是Dean直接用行动表达了。

 

       Dean把他压在那座老桥上，用力地吻着他的脖子。已经凌晨三点了，接着是三点三十，四点，接着Dean开始找自己的靴子而Castiel开始找领带，Dean车的座位上沾满了泥土、苔藓和木枝。他点起引擎，打开仪表盘的灯，然后看见Castiel的头发里有些树叶。他差点就伸手过去帮Castiel理头发了，但他的手最后落在了Castiel的颈后。Castiel像是在靠着他，像是在想要离得近一些。像是，他想要一些更多的东西，但这太蠢了。他们刚刚才做完爱，你不可能比这更亲近了。

 

       “我们该回去了。”Dean终于说道。又有小雨开始下了。当更多雨点开始掉落，他打开了雨刮器，然后小心地在水沟边倒车，开上了主道。

 

       那天清晨的郊外有些潮湿。空气中层种令人愉悦的薄雾。Dean知道，这就说明要过好几天才会下雨了。他能感到这一切结束了。云层开始撤离，然后乖乖呆在地平线的远处。

 

       “再和我说说，”Dean问，“我们为什么没能在一起？”

 

       “因为，”Castiel说，“从来都没有‘我们’。只有我与你各自索取，但从没有照顾好对方。”

 

       “如果我们努力的话，你觉得这能改变吗？”

 

       “我不知道，”Castiel说，“我不认为可以。我们太不同了，Dean。我已经活得太久了，我不知道该怎么改变。”

 

       “你可以努力试试，”Dean说，“但你从来不试。”

 

       “才不是。”Castiel皱着眉头，“我有试过的。”

 

       “反正现在都无所谓了。”Dean说。他带着Castiel回了小木屋，一路上，他都想找个话题聊聊。他们得谈谈这个，但他开不了口。就好像是身体一下子失去了活力，他感到非常灰暗。他不知道该说什么，他都不能专心看路。于是他确信有一场大雾即将来临。雾会持续数日，当早上他把厨房的窗帘打开时，大雾会弥漫在窗外。当晚上英帕拉开过州际公路时，大雾会让车灯看上去像是空旷的隧道。

 

       Dean都还没停好车，Castiel就打开了车门。“谢谢你。”他再次说道。

 

       “没事。”Castiel回答。

 

       “你今晚要留下来吗？”Dean还是问了。

 

       Castiel摇着头，“我得走了。”

 

       “好吧。”

 

       他几乎就伸手去碰了Castiel的肩膀，或是他的手臂，他的膝盖。几乎就想让他停下，再待上那么一会儿。也许如果Dean真的那么做了，事情会有些转机，会能让他们冰释前嫌。会能让Castiel蜷在他怀里，让他把Dean压在车后座上，然后也许，他们就会谈谈。像普通人那样。但他没有那么做。

 

       Castiel皱着眉。“你刚刚想要说什么吗？”

 

       “就是——注意安全。你会这么做的吧？”

 

       “当然了。”Castiel说，“你也是。”

 

       “以后见了。”Dean说。他望着Castiel踏出英帕拉，然后茫然地想着，为什么会这样？我们曾经是那么幸福。有段日子里，我们真的都很幸福。

 

       Dean坐在车里，注视着雨水落下。他注视着Castiel躲在大衣下跑向自己的车。他注视着雨滴溅落在挡风玻璃上，留下一条冰冷的灰色水痕。他望着林肯车的车前灯亮起。他在想，要过多久，他才再会Castiel联系。

 

       Dean什么都没有说。他只是用手抹了抹脸然后再次发动了车子。

  

* * *

 

 

       雨仍在下，Dean继续在路上，Castiel几周都没再打电话过来，接着是几个月。离他上次与Castiel联系已经过了三个月了，他不禁开始想，是不是有什么不好的事发生了。他觉得如果真的有什么事的话自己应该会知道的。如果Castiel遇到了什么困难，Sam肯定会说些什么的。他的头一直在痛，仿佛是会有好几场雨接踵而至，尽管他并不知道自己要这样做，他还是拿出了手机，拨通了Cas的号码。

 

       Castiel真的接了，“嗨。”他说道。

 

       “嗨。”

 

       接着听筒中一阵沉默。这可能不是个好主意，但Dean需要拨通他的电话。他需要与人感到亲近。他需要被倾听被交谈。而且，他希望那个人会是Castiel。虽然他们在一起时只会给对方带来坏事，即使他们其实从没有真正在一起过。曾经的他们交流都没什么问题的。虽然不是每次都这样，但依旧有那么几次，他能和Castiel就两个人坐在车上，简简单单地说说真心话。Castiel会倾听他，还会回他的话。Dean祈求着这次也能是像那样。突然他就不再能忍受每次那五分钟的寒暄了。天气怎么样，Castiel会问，然后Dean会说挺好的，然后Castiel会问问Sam如何，然后Dean会问问他的车怎么样，然后Castiel会问问他的案子的进展。再然后他们就会挂断电话，像什么事都没发生一样。他们这样的对话根本不会带来什么改变，没人能从中获得什么。于是Dean开门见山，“你还记得第一次吗？”

 

       “第一次什么？”Castiel很疑惑。

 

       Dean没直接说，“你懂的嘛。”

 

       “我不懂。”

 

       “我们在一起的第一次。”

 

       “噢。”Castiel沉默了。“嗯。”他说。

 

       “跟我说说你还记得什么。”

 

       “为什么要这样，Dean？”

 

       “我只是想和你一起回忆一下。”

 

       听筒里传来Castiel的叹息。“好吧，”他说道，“我们当时在一起猎魔。我不记得在哪儿了。”

 

       “得梅因镇。”

 

       “在得梅因镇。之后我们都睡不着，于是我们去了那家你喜欢的餐馆，吃了早餐，尽管当时是凌晨三点。”

 

       “丹尼斯。”

 

       “是丹尼斯。然后你教了我怎么玩牌*，然后我们喝了咖啡，然后我们在聊天。”

 

       “我们都聊了什么？”

 

       “我不记得了，”Castiel说，“再接着，我们把钱付给服务员之后走回到了车里，然后你打开了我那一侧的门，接着吻了我。然后你说你一直都想那么做。”

 

       “接下来呢？”

 

       “我也吻了你。然后我们进了车，回旅店的一路上我们一直都在亲吻，我们在停车场停了车，而你还在亲我。然后第二天早上，你把我叫醒了，吻了我，然后你说了早安。我要走的时候，你对我说，下次再会。”

 

       “那天晚上很棒。”Dean说。

 

       “嗯，”Castiel说，“那天晚上很棒。”

 

       “我很高兴你都还记得这些。”

 

       “我不可能忘掉的，Dean。”

 

       “那很好，我很高兴。一定不要忘掉。”

 

       “不会的。”Castiel说，“我忘不掉。”

 

       “那次怎么就那么顺利呢？”

 

       “不知道。现在事情都不一样了。”

 

       “事情，什么事情？”

 

       “所有事，一切都不一样了。”

 

       “比如呢？”

 

       “我想要一些东西，而你不想。”

 

       “Cas，”Dean说，“Cas，你从没说过。你从来都没有跟我讲。”

 

       “也没有关系了。我曾经想要过在之后和你聊聊我们，想要过一起吃晚餐，还有——还有那所有一切。”Castiel说，“我想要过那一切，而不仅仅只是与你上床。我想要和你在一起。”

 

       “你没有和我在一起过吗？”

 

       “没有。”

 

       “这是我的错吗？”

 

       “不。我觉得，大概只是我单方面这么想吧。”Castiel沉默了很久。“我真希望我们以前能对彼此更好一些。”Castiel终于说道。

 

       “是啊。”Dean说，“我也这么想。”他有了种无由来的勇气。“有时我想，也许你就是 **那个人** 了，”Dean告诉他，“有时，我觉得我们曾经能够成为彼此的一切。”

 

       “你就是我的一切。”Castiel说，就像他是认真的。

 

       “可你的行动表达得不像这样。”

 

       “每次我这么说的时候你都不相信我。”

 

       “我们这样谈下去没有意义了。”Dean说，“又是这样，我们总是在说一样的话，但感觉就是不赞同彼此的观点。”

 

       “我不知道你想要什么。”Castiel挂了电话。

 

       那天晚上，Dean梦到他在一条河上乘着船。水面在不断上升，淹过了他的头顶。他想要恐惧地大喊，他好想大喊，可他做不到。他醒来时喉中含着呜咽,但眼睛却是干的。

 

 

 

*原文gin rummy（杜松子酒鲁米），一种双人纸牌游戏。

 

* * *

 

 

       大概一周后的一天晚上，Castiel打电话给了他。Dean那时在翻看电视频道。他听到Castiel的声音后关掉了电视。

 

       “给我讲个故事。”Castiel说。

 

       “Cas——”

 

       Castiel的呼吸在听筒里断断续续的，“就……和我说说话吧，给我讲个故事。”Castiel的话语听上去像是有什么噎住了一样。Dean突然想到，他是在——？

 

       “你在哭吗？”他慢慢问道。

 

       “真的太痛了。”Castiel说。

 

       “你受伤了吗？Cas？Castiel？”

 

       “没有，”Castiel说，“我只是很——难过。大概是这个词了。拜托了，和我说说话吧。”

 

       于是Dean和他讲了关于自己不哭的故事。他告诉Castiel，从Dean四岁时到现在，他都没有哭过了。在他母亲的葬礼后，他坐在回旅店的车上，他的父亲从前座转过身来，一巴掌打在了他脸上。

 

       “别哭了。”他父亲这么说道。“控制住你自己。”他给Castiel描述着他父亲的手打在脸上的那种感觉。即使当红肿消失后，那种疼痛到现在都好像还留存着。那天他不断地摸着自己的脸，只是想再感受那种刺痛，确保那种刺痛还存在着。他告诉Castiel那种感觉。Dean记得他尽全力紧紧地闭上眼睛。他记得用手捂住他的眼睛好让眼泪不再流出来，记得他屏住气来压下他的抽泣。但眼泪还是在一直流，而他也开始窒息。他告诉Castiel，Dean不会自己哭，但他会抱着Sam，然后Dean会告诉他没关系的，一切都会结束的。他也对Castiel这么说了。

 

       他告诉Castiel，当他不能哭的时候，Sam会为他哭。就像是那次Dean十二岁而Sam八岁的时候，John已经六天没有回家了。他们在停车场的垃圾桶边上玩耍，而Dean踩到了一块烂木板上突出来的钉子。钉子直接穿透了Dean破旧的运动鞋鞋底，刺进了Dean的脚底。Dean自己把它拔了出来。别看，他边咬牙边不断对Sam说，不要看，这不痛的。但是Sam蹲在他身边，眼睛里充满了泪水。不要看，Dean这么说道，不要看，Sam。这不痛的。

 

       “一切都太可怕了。”Castiel说了，“没有灵魂的生活真的太可怕了。我会吃东西，会睡觉，会性交，但却什么都感受不到。我好讨厌这样。我好想死。”

 

       “你不会想要的。”Dean说，“你不会想要一个灵魂的。”

 

       Castiel在哭泣，而Dean却不知怎么根本忍受不了。他忍受不了了。这让他感到很愤怒。Castiel说，“我不觉得我能再这样活下去了。”

 

       “你已经很幸运了，”Dean说，“你都不知道你有多幸运。我多希望能失去我的灵魂。我多希望能不用一直这么痛苦。”

 

       “你根本不知道你在说什么。我什么都没有了，”Castiel说，“这一切都不是我，甚至连灵魂我也没有。”

 

       “我真的不行了，”Dean对话筒说着，“我真的听不下去了。”

 

       “Dean——”

 

       他切断了电话。

 

       他的双手在颤抖，就像是在暴雨来临前那样。他都不用看窗都知道外面的电闪雷鸣。

 

       他一瓶又一瓶地喝着酒，直到头开始痛。然后他发了一堆乱七八糟的短信给Castiel。那上面全是说，对不起，我很想你。他没有等待回信。他躺在枕头上，然后死死睡去。

 

       第二天早上他的手机上有了一条短信。我也很想你。那所以这一切到底有什么意义？Dean想要大喊，但他做不到，他的脑袋正一阵阵地痛。于是他大笑了一场，接着吃了两粒布洛芬片，继续去睡了。

 

       今晚很冷。Dean在不停地发抖。他躺在床上，爬进了被子和床单下面，可他仍旧不停地发抖。他感觉雨永远不会停了。他感觉一切都不会再好起来了。

 

       那天晚上Dean梦到他在四岁第一次哭的时候。他梦到坐在床上，望着门廊边Castiel的背影，然后眼泪就开始流下他的脸颊。他用手捂住脸，但泪水一直在往外涌，然后Castiel注视着他，问道，怎么了？你怎么哭了？然后Dean一直一直地说，我不知道。他说了一遍又一遍。我不知道。我不知道。

 

* * *

 

        两天过去，Dean又想到了他。Castiel来打了电话，尽管知道他不该这么做，他还是去见他了。

 

* * *

 

       半路上有个旅店架着棕榈叶形状的霓虹灯和粉色的墙壁，他们便在那里见面了。二人都没说什么，Dean把车停在旅店的停车场，开始往林肯车走去，Castiel也向他走来了。

 

       当Dean听到他说那句话的时候，已经是当天很晚很晚的时候了。他那时半睡半醒，Castiel把手放在了他的头顶上。我爱你。Castiel喃喃着。

 

       熟悉的痛楚从他眼后传来。Dean保持着他的姿势，他紧紧地抿着嘴巴，闭着眼睛，就在床边保持着这个状态。他没有回应他。

 

       第二天早上，他把视线从Castiel裸露的后背上别开了。“我们不该这么做，”他大声地说着，因为他是个懦弱的胆小鬼，他一直都是。“别再打电话给我了。”

 

* * *

 

       不论Dean走到哪里，哪里都会下雨。他驶过许多城镇，大片的乌云也一直悬在车后视镜中。他也把雨带进了沙漠。他在鹰溪镇呆了三天，随后那条溪流便泛滥起来，所有人都说这种情况史无前例。主要Dean走出门，伫立一会儿，积水的水面就会上升到他靴子的足尖，

 

       Dean一直在开车。他只会在需要停的时候停下，用来吃饭，加油，休憩。他走进星光旅店，打开电视，接着让它就在那儿放着，但他不睡觉。他会坐着一连看完六点新闻和当地的天气预报。天气预报员说接下来四天都只有十分之一的可能会有降雨，但Dean知道这是在胡扯。至少到现在，他看到的只有连绵不断的阴雨。

 

       几周后Sam与他约在大瀑布镇见面。Sam已经在那里订了个旅店。Dean在停车场上找到了他的普锐斯，接着便将英帕拉停在了边上。他一下子倒在标间的单人床上，随即就睡着了。

 

       他醒来时听到有人在说话。Sam坐在另一张床上。他正背对着Dean打电话。

 

       “找你的。”Sam说着。Dean摇了摇头。他刚刚隔着一整个房间也能听见听筒中Castiel的声音，那听上去低沉而又机械。Sam说，他要找Dean。所以说Castiel开始不打给Dean而是打给Sam了。Dean不明白为什么Castiel要找他。即使这很愚蠢，他胸腔内还是开始有些什么在升腾起来，那可能是希望。Dean按下了自己的兴奋，然后从床底下拿出了他的帆布包。他往里头丢进袜子、内衣、衬衫。Cas其实没有在找他，但他听得出一样东西，那就是那种每次他临走时会都有的纯粹而激烈的感觉。

 

       他走进浴室打开了水龙头。他隔着喷洒的水流听远处Sam的轻声交谈。他可以清楚地听见Sam。他听见Sam说，嗯，Cas，我们也很想念你。他听上去已经可以成为任何人了。他听上去就像是一个别人的兄弟，一位别人的朋友。Dean关掉了水龙头，随之水流慢慢变小停掉，最终在破碎的瓷砖上单调地滴水。Sam正说，他马上就会到的。

 

       Sam抬头看向了走出来的他。他说，“他需要你。”

 

       闻此Dean抬起头。“是他说的？”他问道，“他真这么说？”

 

       “对。”

 

       “他才不可能说这个。”

 

       “Dean，”Sam一这么喊他名字，Dean就只好认真看着他，“情况很糟。他需要你。”

 

       Dean想了想。Cas在外孤身一人，而且他需要Dean。这听上去并不太符合Dean以往的经历；也许没有特别符合，但调整一下的话，也算是相近了。

 

       “即使他说了，他也不是真的这个意思。”

 

       “Dean，”Sam又说道，“你得去。”

 

       Dean去了。

 

* * *

 

       当Dean赶到他那里时已经是晚上了。Castiel把车停在了公路边。随着英帕拉的车灯照进那辆车里，Dean可以看见他在里面的身影。他仰躺在车靠背上，眼睛紧闭。

 

       Dean急忙把车在路边一停。他试图打开林肯车的车门，但每一道门都上锁了。Castiel在里面一动不动。

 

       “操，”Dean说着，随即开始捶打车窗。Castiel缓缓地睁开了眼睛，向他眨了眨眼。他开了锁，接着Dean一把打开车门坐了进去。

 

       “你哪里痛？”Dean不断地问，“Castiel，你那里痛？”但Castiel只是不断地喘气，手臂紧紧贴在身侧。他在摇头。“你说话啊。”

 

       Castiel闭上了眼睛。“我觉得我弄断了根肋骨，”他说道，“Dean，这真的好痛。”

 

       “你他妈的到底在干什么？你都没和Sam说你在猎魔，都没告诉他你在哪里，操。”

 

       Castiel不断地喘着气。“我想要做些什么。我想要感觉到自己还活着。”

 

       Dean双手搂住Castiel的肩膀。他还没叫Castiel把手挪开。“你想让我送你去医院吗？”Dean问道。

 

       “不，”Castiel咬着牙说，“不去医院。把我带回去就好了。”

 

       “回哪儿？”Dean问，“回小木屋吗？那里跟这儿离得不太远。”

 

       Castiel终于睁开眼睛，“可以的，”Castiel说，“回小木屋吧。”

 

       Dean也断过肋骨，所以他知道那会有多痛。他知道站着很痛，躺下来更糟，而坐在车里还要感受路上的颠簸简直是人生最差的经历之一。于是他把Castiel抱出车，等待他呼吸渐渐平缓，接着把他放了下来。Castiel能够自己走到英帕拉边，但是Dean可以看出他坐进去时在承受很大痛苦。Castiel仰躺在车靠背上，再一次闭上了眼睛。

 

       “去小木屋？”Dean又确认了一遍。

 

       “开车吧。”Castiel说。

 

       Dean启动了车子。

 

       他得帮着Castiel踏出车子，他得帮着Castiel走上小木屋门廊前的台阶，再得帮他在一个下铺床上躺下。他得帮Castiel脱掉外衣和衬衫，Dean蹲在床边的地毯上，把床头柜上的台灯照往Castiel的位置。他身体右侧的皮肤已经变得青一块紫一块。Dean的手指擦过了一块紫黑的皮肤，Castiel咬着牙吸了口凉气。“对不起，对不起。”

 

       “那很痛，Dean。”

 

       “对不起，对不起。”Dean一遍又一遍地说着。他用手遮住了Castiel 肋骨上的伤。Dean并不用按摩Castiel的手臂，但他还是这么做了。再之后，他把手放在了Castiel的肩上。

 

       “你想去医院吗？”他最后问了一次。

 

       “不，”如他所想，Castiel这么说道，“我只想呆在这儿。你走开吧。”

 

       Dean拿开了他的手。“对不起。”他说。

 

       “这不是你的错，”Castiel说，“这只是个意外。”

 

       “那好，”Dean给他拿来了一袋冰块和几片止痛药。他把遥控器留在Castiel身边，然后去洗了个澡。

 

       他出来时，Castiel望着他。而他也没有别开目光。Castiel平时不会像这样看着他，这让他觉得怪不好意思的。

 

       “我想洗个澡。”Castiel问道，“你能帮我一下吗？”

 

       Dean咽了咽口水。“行，”他说，“没问题。”

 

       他们以前就一起洗过澡。那时是刚猎魔回来，就迅速地花五分钟冲一下，刚刚好够打湿自己，洗个头，再把需要的部分拿肥皂擦一遍。也就是这样了。

 

       Castiel脱掉裤子的时候扶着他，跨进浴缸的时候也扶了他一下。Dean解下了毛巾，也一并跨了进去，继而拉上了浴帘。多年来Dean一直在收集酒店里的洗发膏，把它们一个个都排好在了浴缸边上。Castiel拿了一个粉色的洗发膏瓶，握在手里。接着Dean从他手里把它拿走了。

 

       “嘿，”Castiel抗议道。

 

       “闭嘴吧。就这么一次，”Dean说，“让我来帮你做点事。”他打开瓶子，倒了一点洗发膏在他手里，然后开始抹上Castiel的头发。

 

       “你弄到我眼睛里了。”

 

       “对不起，”Dean说，“对不起。”

 

       “停下。”Castiel推开了他的手。

 

       “天，”Dean大声说着跨出了浴缸。“你可真难伺候。”他甩上了浴室门。

 

       他坐在床上看电视，一会儿后浴室的水声停了。

 

       “我需要你帮我，”Castiel的声音隔着墙模糊地传来。Dean没动。“Dean。”

 

       Dean打开门的速度太快了，把Castiel吓了一跳。他正慢慢穿着裤子。“你要我干嘛？”Dean问。

 

       Castiel喘着气，“我穿不上……我的袜子。”

 

       “好吧。”Dean从他手里接过了袜子，然后蹲了下来。浴室的地砖都湿了。他想，当Castiel穿好了袜子之后，这就是他的问题了。Castiel扶着水池抬起了一只脚。Dean把袜子套了上去再往上提了提。Castiel把脚放下来接着抬起了另一只。Dean也帮他穿好了另一只。

 

       Dean没有马上站起身来。Castiel站在他跟前。“我不是故意把你逼走的。”Castiel轻声说着。

 

       “你表现得像个该死的混蛋。”Dean平淡地说。

 

       “可我很痛。”

 

       “去床上痛。”

 

       Dean站了起来，任Castiel扶着他走了出去，再拖着腿向床走去。“我需要我的衬衫。”Castiel说。

 

       “别再对我嚷嚷了，我会帮你拿的。”Dean回吼了声。Dean感到很奇怪，太奇怪了。他注视着一个满身是伤的Castiel，而他却没任何感觉。他看到Castiel受伤不应该会很难过吗？让Castiel生气不应该让他也有什么感觉吗？他们间不应该会有激情，或是别的什么吗？而现在他只感到了疲惫。他只想要Castiel别来烦他。可他不断地想着，不该是这样的。我应该在好好待他的。

 

       他在Castiel边上躺下。Castiel没看他。Dean翻过身，面向墙壁。又是床边上。

 

       不知过了几分钟还是几个小时，Castiel打开了台灯。灯光一下把房间的角落布满了阴影。“我做不到。”Castiel说着，接着坐起身来。整个过程中Dean能感到他绷紧了身体。Castiel下了床。他没叫出声。“我不能和你像这样一起睡在这里。”

 

       “我们总是在这么做。”Dean说，“到最后我们总是会像这样，一起躺在这里。你不觉得这意味着什么吗？”

 

       Castiel摇着头。“这不意味着什么。”Castiel辩驳道，“我们只是上床而已。”

 

       “你不是真的那么想的。”

 

       “你不知道我是怎么想的。你甚至都不爱我。”Castiel说。

 

       Dean说，“你说对了。我们没有相爱。你不知道什么是爱。你什么感觉都没有。我都可以往你身上丢石头你也什么感觉都不会有。”

 

       “我恨你。”Castiel说。

 

       “哦现在的话我也不怎么喜欢你。”这太好笑了。话是这么说，但Dean一直在想的是，不该是这样的。我们应该是相爱的。我们应该是好好对待彼此的。不该是这个样子的。“那好吧，”Dean说，“那你走吧。”

 

       他继续盯着墙面。屋门开了又被关上，随后有了Castiel在门廊上的脚步声。Dean一直在等Castiel回屋来。他根本无处可去。但Castiel没有回来。那好吧。就让他在门廊上生一晚上气吧。即使很明显Castiel已经走了，Dean也没有翻过身。他一直躺在他那一边，甚至都没伸手关掉台灯。

 

       每次都是这样。他想着。每次都是这种结局，该死的每次都是。他全身都在痛，但Dean没有哭。他就是做不到。

 

* * *

 

       他睡着后梦到了雨，到处都是雨。雨从天堂倾盆而下，直到所有路被冲刷干净，直到水面没过了房顶。他梦到自己溺水了。

 

       Dean醒来时嘴里有雨水的感觉，有雨水从他的面颊流下。接着他想道，Cas。他坐在床边，双手抱起了，而雨水不停地流下他的面颊。他能感到手指间的湿润。我不能这样活下去，他在想，我不能以我们这样的结局活下去。雨水依旧不断地掉落，淋湿了他的衣服。

 

       他痛，他一直在痛，而他都不知道是为了什么。他为了一个人这么痛苦，他的全身，他的手他的胸膛他的肋骨和双腿，他哪里都在痛而这都是因为这该死的雨，这该死的雨从来不停，从来不离开他，从来都甩不掉，而突然间Dea就想到了这是不可能发生的事。就像永不熄灭的野火，就像浅浅的溪水却能完全淹没一个人。就像一直不停的雨。这些都是不可能发生的事情。Castiel也是其中一个，不可能与其好好相处，不可能一起睡在一张床上。他愤怒又空虚又让Dean无法理解，而他承载的悲伤又都满得要溢出来了。

 

       Dean穿上了衣服，奔向屋门。

 

       雨也与他同行。

 

* * *

 

       小屋后有条河，再过一个长满树的山坡和一个长着蕨草的水沟就能看到。那儿的河水又深又静。Bobby经常评价那是个不错的钓鱼点。现在水正往岸上涨，水浪拍打着小木屋的地基。你只要下了门廊，河水就与你近在咫尺。小木屋是这附近的最高点了。隔着雨水他看得并不清楚，但似乎再远一些的路已经都被水淹没了。

 

       Castiel就站在水边上。水面正在上升，Dean开始害怕起来。

 

       他喊着Castiel的名字，一开始还比较轻，接着更大声了些，然后Castiel稍稍转过身。

 

       “还是在下雨。”Castiel评论道。

 

       “这是因为你，”Dean对他说，“你就是这一切发生的原因。”他往前走去。他不想问，他也不想知道。他想Castiel的痛苦可能深得令他不敢面对。但他不能再装作自己没有注意到了。整个大地都在哭泣着，而这都是因为Castiel。他不能再逃避了。于是他问道，“Cas，是你在受难吗？”

 

       Castiel直直地站着。“所有的天使，他们在这里，他们都在受难。因为我，他们都在承受痛苦。”长久以来第一次，他抬头看向了Dean。“我真的从没想让这一切发生。”

 

       Castiel用手捂住了脸。Dean一开始没有明白。但接着他看见Castiel肩膀的起伏，然后意识到：Castiel在哭。他不知道该怎么做。他有想过把手放在Castiel的肩膀上，就像是朋友间该做的。但他做不到。他用紧紧地双臂环住自己，站在那里。他想如果他再不能接触Castiel，那他所有的悲伤也许就会把他冲走了。可他不知道该怎么跨过他们间的距离。

 

       “我已经是残破的了。”Castiel说着。

 

       “不，你不是的。”Dean说。他说得像是在呜咽一样，“你——你很完美，你依旧就是你。我真的很抱歉以前对你说你不再是了。我不是真心要那么说的，Cas。我希望我从没那么说过。拜托了。”

 

       “你是真心的。你想要用它来伤害我。为什么我们总是要这样？”Castiel问着，“我们在一起时总是伤害彼此，后来我们就不在一起了。我都不知道该怎么做。”

 

       他注视着Dean，他的眼睛是那么悲伤，可Dean好爱好爱他。Dean爱着他所有的不可理喻，所有的痛苦、悲伤、和愧疚，而他也不知道为什么。也许Cas说的那些没有灵魂的事是对的，也许Cas永远都不能给予他他想要的东西。但他想，这和Cas是否爱他无关。Dean不论怎样都会爱他的。即使这需要只有他单方面的付出，Dean都想要缓解他的痛苦。为他而冒险，这大概就是爱吧。

 

       “我知道我们以前都没有好好对待彼此，”Dean说着，他希望尽可能明白地讲出他的真相。他说着，“但是我也会一直这么坚持下去的，就像我们现在这样。我从来都没有想过没有你的生活。”这是他能说的最真的话了。

 

       “你在告诉我什么？”Castiel问。

 

       “我只想告诉你我爱你，”Dean说。他伸出手拉过了Castiel的手，就像是伸出的橄榄枝。

 

       “我都没有灵魂，”Castiel说，“我都无法真正地爱你。”

 

       “我不相信，”Dean告诉他，“一点都不信。当我不听你说话的时候你会生气。当我对你大吼大叫的时候你会难过。有一次你那样地触碰了我的脸，不是像——不是为了做爱。而是别的什么。你是有感情的。没有灵魂的你是不可能做到这些的，Cas。”

 

       “松开我,Dean，”Castiel说。

 

       “这次不会了，”Dean说，“上帝啊。我好爱你。”他说出来的时候感到痛苦极了，他感到痛苦，是因为也许Cas并不会回应他。都是因为这雨，这雨让一切都好痛。雨水留下了他的面颊，沾在他的睫毛上。他深深地闭上眼睛。

 

       “你在哭。”Castiel说。他听起来很惊讶。

 

       Dean声音沙哑地说，“我没有。”

 

       “你真的在哭。”Dean感到一只温暖的手抚摸着他的脸庞，触碰着那儿湿润的部分。

 

       “我不哭的。我从来都不哭。”

 

       “你现在就在哭。”

 

       “我才没有。”

 

       Dean哪里都在痛。他所有的旧伤都在痛。但也许他这么忍忍就过去了，像那桥下流过的河水。就让雨水冲刷掉所有的哀恸，然后一切重新开始。然后也许，它们就能开始愈合。

 

       “你还想让我回去吗？即使我做了那么多坏事？”Castiel问。

 

       “是的。”

 

       “我伤害了你。”

 

       “我们都伤害过彼此。”

 

       “我离开了你。”

 

       “我们能挽救这个的，”Dean说，“一切都不用就这么结束。”

 

       “不要对我有所隐瞒，”Castiel说，“你能保证吗？我想要知道，Dean，我想要知道你的悲伤，你的孤独和喜悦。我都想要知道。所以别瞒着我。”

 

       “我保证。”Dean说。雨仍在下，但也只是濛濛细雨了。太阳开始出现了，Dean能看到一丝亮光穿过了云层，变成了一道彩色的横幅。也许，今天会是特别美好的一天：也许今天终于会有蓝天白云和温暖的太阳。他几乎都能感到太阳的温度在全身蔓延开来。

 

       “天气变了。”Castiel说道。

 

       “要起东风了，”Dean说，“一切都会好起来了。”

 

       “你怎么知道？”

 

       Dean的后三根手指蜷进了他的掌心。“我就是知道。”Dean说。

 

 

 

       雨停后，Castiel握住了他的手，随后，太阳终于升起来了。

 

 

 

（完）


End file.
